Follow Me Down
by Jazmonsterr
Summary: While Hogwarts is under attack, Hermione and Draco meet at the wrong place and wrong time only to end up as each others only way of survival. Watch as these two enemies need to learn to become civil towards one another and get back to safety.


It was pitch black.

Colors were in array.

Manywere screaming.

People were dying.

It had become so loud that too many it seemed quite. The only source of light was random, as when one spell went off, it left a deadly green glow for only a mere second before returning to its usual black.

Hermione Granger stood tall as she pointed her wand at one accidental Death Eater, her body feeling no more pain as she breathlessly chanted those ancient spells. The idea of killing no longer haunted her as for it became almost the way of life, correction the only way to life, to live.

The castle shook and along did those in it, Hermione quickly grabbed onto a nearby student for support as she muffled out an immediate thank you, and nearly got hit as a random jinx had been thrown towards them. She grabbed the 3rd year and pushed her to the floor, covering up her tiny body and lashing out her own set of curses at her crazed opponent.

As soon as the Death Eater fell Hermione's gaze went back on the girl. "You must stay silent, do you understand" She pulled the girl up and pushed her through the rubble as she her hid behind a piece of the fallen ceiling.

Once Hermione was done covering up the 3rd year she noticed there were no more Death Eaters in well, what was left of the Great Hall. She picked up her wand and scurried out the giant oak doors. She had to find Harry and Ron. She had to now if they were ok, she just had to.

Her legs stopped as she looked at the corridor, it was empty. Nothing but a few pieces of ruble from previous battles lay on the floors but none the less it was completely vacant. She tightened her grip on her wand until her knuckles turned white.  
She slowly marched down the empty corridor, her body casting a small shadow on the wall. She hunched over and made a sharp turn as she heard sudden voices.

"_I think she went over here" _

Hermione went pale, she knew it was over. She dropped her wand and covered her mouth with both shaking hands. A small sob escaped her lips and she slowly slid down the wall. She wasn't sure what to do she had two options, face her death or fight for her life.

The two men smirked as they saw the bush she calls hair stick out, they gripped there wands, prepared for a sudden attack but as they got closer they noticed her wand was nowhere near her.

"Well, look who have here"

She cringed as there chill voices rang through her.

She slowly brought her head up, her tears fresh on her dirt ridden face. They smiled and stepped close but by doing so one of them accidently stepped on her wand. The loud crack surprised the giant Death Eater and he looked down at the broken piece of wood.

"Looks like ya' can't fight back now can ya" She watched in horror as they came even closer, she tried to back up but the wall behind her unfortunately enabled that action.

_Alright well looks like I have one option, bloody die! _Hermione bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, she didn't want to pay attention to their little rant she just wanted it to be over.

Before they could say anything else she felt someone grab her arm and viciously pull her to the side. She opened her eyes and found she couldn't see anything. When she tried to scream a hand covered her mouth and she fought to pull it off.

She may be done with living but she refuses to ever be man handled no matter what the circumstances.

I mean come on she is Hermione Granger.

"Stay quite Granger"

As soon as she heard his voice she screamed even louder, it was bloody Draco Malfoy!

"I said" He rolled his eyes and grunted. "Whatever, you made me do this" He pointed his wand towards her and took in a deep shaky breath. In a matter of seconds the spell had been said and Hermione had finally _shut up. _

Draco couldn't help but smirk as he watched the helpless girl try to open her mouth. The little window on the opposite wall let in a small amount of light, that being said the only light the moon could produce.

He was brought back to reality as he heard the Death Eaters protest her little disappearance. He quickly stood up and turned to look out the window. Once his gaze came back to Hermione's he saw the look of horror that played in her eyes. She started to shake her head violently, but Draco just ignored her silent pleads. With that said he picked her up and smashed the window open with his fist, he ignored the pain and blood that was at that point dripping from his fist and cocked a toothy grin.

"Lady's first" He let back a chuckle and pushed her through the window, hoping that the fall wasn't that long. He walked back and took a running start before he climbed to the edge of the window and pushed himself through.

Hermione fell with a loud thud.

She could even recall going back in the air as she fell, almost like a trampoline although that was far from her situation.

A muffled groan escaped her closed lips, her face flat on the muddy grass. She closed her eyes tight as she heard Draco's scream, then there was horrifying pound. She rolled her body so that she lay on her back, and opened up one eye. She saw his body, sprawled out on the _concrete._

I know it's horribly short but then I realized that if I were to make this a one shot it would be way to long, thus a story has been born.

I seriously hope you review because it would mean the world to me, constructive criticism is encouraged!


End file.
